Srta Independiente
by roceta111
Summary: Bella es dueña de la disquera más exitosa de Inglaterra, millonaria, solitaria, independiente y la jefa más perversa que puede haber, pero ¿Qué sucederá cuando conozca a su nuevo secretario? ¿Qué además es su esposo y padre de su hija?
1. Prologo

**bienvenidos a Srta. Independiente**

**personajes, provenientes de la cabeza de Stephenie Meyer**

**historia, mi auditoria completa **

**dias para subir: Domingo ;D (sujeto a cambios y a circunstancias ajenas a mi poder) **

**disfruten! **

* * *

**Prologo**

No sé ustedes, pero hasta donde tengo entendido, todos nacemos solos, excepto los gemelos, pero no estoy hablando de eso en estos momentos…

En fin, desde siempre, toda mi vida, solo he sido yo y solo yo y después del nacimiento de Renessme todo fue ella, y después yo.

Mi vida se hizo todo una mezcolanza en cuanto Edward Cullen se apareció en mi vida.

Era un excelente secretario, hasta que me di cuenta de que nos habíamos casado y yo ni siquiera entendía como.

Solo supe al instante, que ya no podríamos ser solo Renessme y yo.

¿Quieren saber cómo paso todo?

Vale, se los contare y tal vez ustedes sí me entiendan cuando digo que lo mejor en esta vida es estar solos

* * *

Acostumbrada a una vida de lujos, rodeada de personas tan hermosas como angeles, Bella siempre se sintio la extra de todo, aprendio a vivir, comer, jugar, estudiar y respirar... sola.

hasta que un pequeño accidente trae la llegada de Renessme Carlie Swan, su hija y su adoracion.

ella no es una santa paloma, dueña de una disquera famosa y empresa multimillonaria, se ha hecho la fama de una persona dura, fria e independiente.

pero todo cambia cuando su secretaria se embaraza, desesperada acepta las sugerencias de su hermana y contrata a Edward Cullen, quien es todo lo contario a ella.

y sin saberlo, el padre fantasma de Renessme resulta ser su secretario y esposo.

¿bajara sus defensas para aceptar el amor verdadero? ¿o buscara refugio en la soledad que tan confortable le parece?

esto es...

**_Srta. Independiente_ **


	2. Foto de Perfil

**Cap. 1- FOTO DE PERFIL **

-¡Renessme Carlie Swan! ¿DONDE TE HAS METIDO JOVENCITA?-

Me encontraba caminando como loca por todo el departamento, iba a llegar tarde y mi hija de 5 años no aparecía. Justamente cuando necesito llegar temprano ella desaparece, hoy, la disquera, mi disquera, recibiría a Mike Newton, un exitoso cantante, y ha pedido que produzcamos su nuevo disco, pero ¿Cómo poder irme a trabajar si mi hija no aparece?

Rebuscaba en cada esquina de la casa, hasta que ¡claro! El armario de mi cuarto, ella se escondía allí prácticamente siempre.

Yo podría ser la empresaria más exitosa de toda Inglaterra, pero tenía a la hija más problemática de todas.

Renessme Carlie Swan, con tan solo 5 años, todas las niñeras que tenía, las espantaba y si la metía en escuela de verano, la expulsaban.

Había estado en 9 diferentes escuelas y no se adapta en ninguna, ¡nueve! Y la vez que intente tratarla con una psicóloga, esta termino corriendo desnuda por todo el consultorio, ¿Cómo? Ni idea…

Así era Renessme, brillante para hacer travesuras, y la causa de mi desesperación en estos instantes.

Pensaba todo esto mientras caminaba hacia mi armario, y ¡efectivamente! Ella estaba allí, envuelta entre varias sabanas.

-¡Renessme! Ni creas que te esconderás- en cuanto lo dije arrebate las sabanas en las que estaba envuelta-

-¡déjame! ¡Vete!- gritaba ella desafiante y después me saco su enorme lengua-

-¡Renessme Carlie Swan! ¡Ponle un alto a tus groserías y ve a bañarte antes de que llegue la niñera!-

-¿y...si me niego?- volvió a gritarme como si ella fuera la reina del mundo-

-jovencita, estoy llegando tarde por tu culpa, ahora ¡VE A BAÑARTE!-

Ella me respondió con un gruñido y dando enormes pasos molestos hacia la puerta del baño.

Era difícil controlarla, con el pasar de los años, las cosas se hacían cada vez más difíciles siendo madre soltera.

Eran estos momentos en los que me hubiese gustado tener a alguien que me ayudara.

Sin embargo, ya estaba acostumbrada a luchar sola, y así pretendía seguir.

El teléfono sonó prontamente sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿bueno?- conteste al instante-

-si, hola, soy yo, Leah, la niñera-

-hola, ¿ya esta llegando?-

-eh si, de eso quería hablar, hable con una amiga mía, y será mejor que renuncie-

-¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!-grite sorprendida-

Esa muchacha no había ni empezado a trabajar, si apenas ayer renuncio la antigua niñera que duro exactamente una hora.

-pues, ¡su hija es una loca! Todas mis amigas que la han cuidado lo dijeron, ¡está loca! Preferiría conservar mi cabello así que gracias, pero no gracias-

Y de ahí, me colgó, ¡maldición!

No había remedio, ella tendría que acompañarme a trabajar.

Entre a la inmensa cocina que tenía y me encontré con Renessme vestida con un hermoso vestido color rojo claro sin mangas con una adornativa cinta blanca que iba a la cintura, medias blancas hasta el tobillo y sus zapatos tipo bailarina con correa en medio negros.

Renessme sabía vestirse muy bien, gracias a las adictivas clases de moda que le daba Alice.

-muy bien jovencita, tendrás que venir al trabajo conmigo y si no te comportas cierto señor oso estará bajo custodia ¿estamos?-

Sus enormes ojos verdes se hicieron aún más inmensos, ella sabía que yo era capaz.

-¿me quitaras al señor oso?-

-si te portas mal sí- afirme- vamos, termina de desayunar que estoy tarde Nessie-

Hizo un puchero, esos estilo Alice, que te desgarraban por dentro y te hacían sentir la peor persona del planeta.

Sin embargo, tenía inmunidad desarrollada luego de cuatro años de intensa tortura persuasiva.

-he dicho vamos-

Ella solo se limitó a resoplar enojada.

Luego del desayuno, ambas nos subimos a mi preciado Ferrari, pero desgraciadamente nos encontrábamos atascadas en medio del tráfico ¿no es irónico?... Justo cuando necesitas llegar temprano.

No tuve más opción que apreciar las afueras de mi ventana, era un día de nieve, caía suavemente como lluvia en los vidrios de mi ventana.

Y aquellos ojos verdes volvieron a mi mente, los mismos ojos que tenía mi pequeña en su rostro, ella era tan parecida a él, parecida a un fantasma que nunca tuve el honor de conocer.

-¿mami en que piensas?-

Sonreí al mirar esos verdes esmeralda, no me importaba conocer al fantasma, la tenía a ella, no necesitaba nadie más.

-Roce mi mano por su rostro y ella me sonrió de vuelta-en que eres lo más hermoso del mundo-

En verdad lo era, y no lo digo por ser su madre, (aunque eso es lo que dicen todas las madres) sin embargo, para mí, lo era, la niña más bella del planeta.

Tenía los ojos de su padre, no lo conocí, pero tenían que ser de él, por generaciones mi familia siempre ha tenido los ojos cafés, por tanto, era lógico pensar que aquellos orbes esmeraldas provenían de aquella persona.

Y no solo eso, la forma de la cara también tenía que venir de él, su mirada tan penetrante debía provenir de él, sus perfectas facetas al marcar una sonrisa, su intelecto tan desarrollado a pesar de su comportamiento, inclusive sus risos cobrizos.

Ella era una réplica del recuerdo ajeno de mis memorias, sin embargo, no le prestaba atención a ello, ella estaba sana, era activa, inteligente, persistente…mi hija, mi adoración y mi vida, como fuera, no me interesaba.

Aunque si era una niña muy traviesa.

-resople- y también una niña mal portada-dije apretando sus mejillas-

Ambas reímos y por fin el tráfico avanzo.

Ya habíamos llegado a la oficina y subimos rápidamente al ultimo piso, estaba retrasada 10 minutos pero bueno, no podía hacer nada al respecto, Renessme corrió a el estante de la recepción para saludar a Ángela, mi secretaria.

-hola Ángela- decía feliz mientras intentaba alcanzar de lleno el escritorio-

-hola Ness, ¿y eso que nos acompañas hoy?-

-¡asuste a la niñera otra vez!- comenzó a reírse en alto volumen-

Suspire, este iba a ser un largo día.

-buenos días Ángela-

-buenos días señora Swan- dijo levantándose y su enorme panza sobresalió del escritorio-

-¿Mike te confirmo el almuerzo de hoy?

-sí, llegara a las 12 e hice la reservación para las 12:30-

-perfecto, llama y diles que reserven dos mesas, una para mí y para Mike y la otra para ti y para Renessme, la cuidaras hoy-

-ah, Señora Swan…sucede que…no me he sentido muy bien y…yo…-

Fruncí el ceño, ¿se estaba atreviendo a negarme?

-será un placer cuidarla hoy-

-muy bien, bueno para hoy necesitare el informe de las ventas del nuevo disco de Tyler, un informe completo de los nuevos demos con su debida información, no hagas lo que hiciste la última vez, asegúrate de obtener las entradas para el concierto de Mike, necesitare una entrevista con el gerente de JRecords, llama a los accionistas y diles que tendremos reunión el viernes, prepara los folletos para ello y no te olvides de mí té helado, sin hielo, ah y un pastelillo para Renessme, procura que sea sin azúcar, no quiero que se inquiete, ¿comprendido?-

Ángela anotaba todo en la pequeña libreta mientras yo hablaba de lo que pretendía hacer en este día.

-lo tengo todo Sra. Swan, enseguida lo tendrá-

-bien…ah y por cierto, ¿Dónde está tu reemplazo? Necesito que venga hoy, deberé de ajustar algunos detalles con ella-

-em bueno….acerca de eso-

-¿Qué hiciste ahora?-

-pues, no ha habido solicitantes-

-¿se puede saber porque?-

-bueno, con tantas cosas, no había puesto el anuncio hasta hace dos semanas y…-

-¿perdón? ¿Has dicho dos semanas? El embarazo te ha vuelto más estúpida ¿verdad? Debiste haber hecho eso hace más de un mes, se supone que te vas el jueves ¿no? Bueno, más te vale que consigas a alguien para mañana o no vuelvas a asomar tu cara por esta empresa ¿me entiendes?-

-comprendo Sra. Swan-

-excelente, vamos Renessme-

Tome a mi hija de la mano, y me dispuse a abrir la puerta de mi oficina con la llave que tenia en mi bolso.

Mi oficina era bastante amplia, claro, yo era la dueña de todo, había una sala de estar con dos grandes sofás, y una mesa de centro de vidrio adornada con un florero de rosas rojas, mi escritorio estaba en el centro de todo el lugar, muy organizado y con varias fotos enmarcadas de mi pequeña hija, tenia la foto de en cuanto nació, una de cuando cumplió los dos años y otra en la que estábamos ella y yo en uno de esos juegos de Disney. Es la más reciente.

También estaba el librero, y las varias fotos autografiadas de diversos artistas y por supuesto la enorme ventana del tamaño de la pared detrás de mi escritorio con la vista de prácticamente toda Inglaterra.

-mami-me llamo mi pequeña-

-¿si, preciosa?-

Vale, yo podía ser dura con todos, pero apenas esa vocecita me llamara, todas mis defensas se hacían polvo.

-fuiste muy grosera con Ángela-

Resople, Nessie todavía era muy pequeña para comprender lo difícil que era mi trabajo.

-lo se nena, pero Ángela tiene que aprender a hacer bien su trabajo-

-si…pero eso no justifica que le hayas dicho…-se interrumpió, e hizo ademan con su mano para que acercara mi oído a su boca-

Así lo hice y ella susurro.

-estúpida…-

Me separe de ella lentamente y la envolví en mis brazos,

-mi amor, lo siento, mami no quiso decir esa palabra ¿ok? Pero debes entender que a veces los adultos tenemos que usarla-

-¿yo también tendré que usarla?-

-depende del trabajo que elijas-

-si quiero ser como tu ¿tendré que usarla?-

-sonreí-¿quieres ser como yo?-

-sip, pero no usare esa palabra-se cruzó de brazos-es una mala palabra-

-vale, vale, no la uses, pero ahora debo trabajar ¿ok? Toma tu cuaderno y ponte a pintar ¿está bien?-

-ok- contesto soltándose de mi agarre y agarrando su mochila, para luego esparcir todos los colores sobre el suelo-

Encendí mi ordenador y me dispuse a preparar la información para la reunión con Mike, hasta que sonó el auricular de mi oficina.

-Sra. Swan, Tanya desea verla-

-dile que venga más tarde-

-vamos hermanita, no puedes rechazarme, te tengo una propuesta-

-ya te dije que no aceptare la política de shorts los viernes, ahora vete a trabajar-

-no se trata de eso, aunque deberías reconsiderarlo, pero en fin, te aseguro que amaras mi propuesta-

-bien, tienes 10 minutos-

Y su voluptuoso cuerpo se apareció en la puerta.

-awww, ¡pero mira quien nos acompaña hoy! Estas tan grandota Remesme-

-es Renessme tía…y me viste hace dos días-

-aja, como sea, bueno Bella…-dijo sentándose en las sillas en frente de mi escritorio, cruzando sus piernas de manera mordaz, como si yo quisiera ver sus "tispan" o más bien sus "grasba".

Y si no saben a lo que me refiero pongan las palabras al revés.

Éramos hermanas, medio hermanas y aunque compartimos el mismo vientre seguíamos siendo como agua y aceite, ella era rubia, tenía los ojos azules, un cuerpo de modelo de ropa interior, interesada y el alma de toda fiesta.

Podría decirse que le tengo cierto rencor desde que me escondió mis crayones en el preescolar, sin embargo, yo era la mayor, la heredera de esta empresa y su jefa.

Nada podía hacerme más feliz.

-¿Qué necesitas?-

Una sonrisa se dibujó por sus carnosos labios.

-me entere que buscas asistente, y pensé en ayudarte, y como jefa de recursos humanos, ¿Por qué gastar tiempo buscando y entrevistando personas extrañas cuando puedes contratar a alguien de la empresa internamente?, ¿mejor no crees?-

-aja, continua-conteste sin quitar la vista de mi ordenador-

-que educada, en fin, estos son los que aplicaron-dijo colocando un sobre sellado en mi ordenador-

No tuve más opción que abrirlo, cuando lo hice, extrañamente solo había un currículo adentro.

-¿solo uno?-

-pues, supongo que a pesar del salario exuberante que estas dispuesta a pagar, sigues sin agradarle a nadie…la mayoría me dijo que preferiría lamer…-se interrumpió mirando a Nessie- digámosle "popo" del zapato de alguien en la calle antes de ser tu asistente, no te ofendas, yo también lo preferiría-

Vale, eso no me gusto…

-ok…-resople tratando de mantener la calma-

Adiós a la fiesta del día del trabajador

Mire el documento, había una foto en él y sin saber porque, un sentimiento familiar me invadió.

-"Edward Cullen"-

Por una extraña razón, el nombre me sonaba.

-¿Quién es?-

-¿un bombón verdad? Esta para comérselo en crema batida y con una cereza ¿a qué no? Lástima que tenga novia-

Mire a Renessme…

Miraba a su tía como si esta estuviese hablando en otro idioma.

-Tanya, ¿te importa? Tengo una niña de cinco años escuchando-susurre fulminándola con la mirada-

-al nuevo secretario de tu mamá le gusta el helado nena- explico en su dirección-

-oh-

Y continúo con sus colores.

Continúe admirando aquella foto de perfil, Tanya tenía razón, no se veía mal, oh, bueno, se los diré, se veía muy, muy bien, tanto que pensaba que mi labio sangraría de tanto morderlo y había algo en su mirada, ese "ye ne se pa" que algunas cosas en la vida contienen, pero algo había y provocaba un aguijón en uno de mis órganos vitales.

Si, ese mismo, mi corazón.

Y sí, estoy sonando completamente ridícula.

-Bella, te vas a partir el labio si sigues mordiéndotelo-

Deje de hacerlo, y me maldije internamente.

Muchas personas muerden un lápiz, juegan a ser bateristas con el bolígrafo, bailan tap con los zapatos en el suelo o quitan y ponen la tapita del lápiz mecánico para quitarse la ansiedad de los pensamientos, yo, en cambio, me muerdo el labio hasta que sangra.

Y no soportaba ese sentimiento.

-¿y…que dices? ¿Contrataras a Eddie?-

-¿Eddie?-

-sí, así le digo, a él no le gusta pero tiene que soportarme porque soy su jefa, vamos Bella al diablo tengo trabajo, decide ya-

Este horrendo sentimiento me daba mala espina, pero mis opciones no eran muchas y Ángela podría dar a luz en cualquier momento.

-antes, necesito saber, ¿Por qué él sí decidió aplicar al trabajo?-

-oh, bueno, su novia trabaja en contabilidad y es una ambiciosa, así que lo obligo a aplicar, y allí lo tienes, ah, pero creo que es muy bueno, tiene experiencia como asistente, es muy trabajador, honesto y nunca me ha dado problemas, si fuera tu no lo pensaría-

Volví a morderme el labio, indecisa, pero sin otra opción, acepte.

-ya que, dile que venga después del almuerzo-

-gracias…y espero un buen bono por esto-dijo levantándose de la silla-

-cierra la puerta al salir-

-claro…ah y si duermes con él, págale bien por el sacrificio queri-

-¡Tanya!-

No me escucho, cerró la puerta justo en ese momento.

-¿tendremos pijamada con el nuevo asistente mami?-

-no le hagas caso a tu tía nena-

Ella se encogió de hombros y continúo con sus dibujos.

Gracias al cielo esas conversaciones todavía estaban fuera de tema.

"Edward Cullen"

Desde ese preciso sentimiento, el individuo no me agradaba.

…..

Una música lenta sonaba de fondo y debía admitir que papá había hecho un excelente trabajo con el lugar, el restaurante había cambiado de ser un puesto de hamburguesas a un exclusivo _ambigú_.

-Su padre hizo un excelente trabajo Isabella…o prefiere que la llame Sra. Swan- Mike rio naturalmente-

-Isabella está bien y…me alegra que le guste el ambiente, pero vamos a los negocios ¿quiere?-

-directa y seria, me impresiona Isabella-

-reí-gracias Sr. Newton, bueno, su abogado me ha dicho que ya han leído el contrato, ¿desea agregarle algo al mismo?-

-confió en lo que diga wenley y me ha dicho que los términos son buenos y según lo poco que leí me parece bien, estoy ansioso por trabajar con usted-

-son excelentes noticias entonces-

-siempre me he caracterizado por mis canciones y también por como trato a las personas que trabajan conmigo Isabella, y me agrada conocerlas, por eso, me gustaría saber un poco más de usted-

Tome un sorbo del _geraurd_ que tenía entre mis manos.

-no hay mucho que decir, soy aburrida-

-otra risa se asomó por sus labios-no todos dicen eso, es más, la mayoría de los que trabajan con usted están muy interesados en saber más de usted-

-¿de verdad? Interesante, jamás me lo han dicho-

El mesero llego con el almuerzo y una vez las comidas estaban acomodadas y servidas se retiró.

-probablemente no se atreven a preguntarle-

-¿y usted si?-

-tal vez, la curiosidad mato al gato, pero apostaría mi casa en las montañas que murió feliz y…-

-cantando….conozco su canción Sr. Newton, "just say yes" un gran éxito, sin embargo, el pobre gato ya no puede decirle a nadie lo que descubrió ¿o si?-

-touche…usted en serio es una mujer fascinante-

Luego, su mano logro alcanzar mi mano.

Me removí un poco incomoda, tratando de recordar que era mi cliente y que no podía arrancarle los sesos.

Iba a quitar la mano, pero en un segundo inesperado, una de las camareras se tropezó encima de Mike, con todas las copas de bebidas que estaban en la bandeja, las cuales aterrizaron encima de este.

-¡¿pero qué diablos!?-

-disculpe…yo…la niña…-

Y entonces comprendí, Renessme estaba justo detrás de la mesera.

-dios, ¡Nessie!... ¿qué hiciste?-grite exasperada-

-perdón…señor-dijo haciendo sus ojitos de perrito hambriento-

-esta camisa era nueva-

-disculpa Mike, fue un accidente…tu…sígueme-afirme mientras tomaba su mano-

A pesar del desagrado que provocaba Mike, no podía permitir que Renessme siempre hiciera esto.

La lleve hasta donde estaban las puertas de los baños.

-a ver señorita ¿Qué te dije esta mañana? ¿Qué cierto señor oso estará bajo custodia verdad? Pues así será ya que te sigues comportando de esta manera Renessme y ¿Dónde está Ángela? Se supone que debía estar contigo en la mesa…-

-….en el baño- sus ojos se humedecieron-¿Por qué el señor oso? ¡El no hizo nada! ¡Es mi oso! ¡No puedes quitármelo! ¡No!-

Me desgarraba verla así, pero era su madre, tenía que ser firme.

-ah no, no me vengas con tus lágrimas de lagarto Renessme, no te servirán, quiero que entres a ese baño, busques a Ángela y le digas que te lleve a la oficina, no habrá postre para ti hoy-

-pero mama…-

Y ahora si estaba llorando.

Pase mi mano por la frente, era increíble cómo podía llorar tan fácil, y como podía hacer que me volviera vulnerable.

-entra…ahora…-me pare firme-

-¡yo no quería que te agarrara la mano!-grito dando una patada-

-suspire ruidosamente-Renessme, tienes que entender que no siempre puedes meterte en esto ¿vale? Soy tu madre y tú no debes meterte en mis asuntos ¿entendido?-

-¿pero qué paso con papi? –

Algo se retorció en mi pecho.

Yo era un mujer acostumbrada a saber todo, y Renessme preguntaba exactamente las cosas que yo también me preguntaba.

-hablaremos de eso cuando estemos en casa…entra y busca a Ángela-

-eres mala-respondió enojada y luego entro-

Si, ella tenía razón, nadie podía ser más cruel que yo en estos momentos, era una pésima madre y era lo único en esta vida que me dolía.

Regrese a donde estaba Mike, todavía secándose la camisa con un trozo de servilleta.

-lamento lo sucedido-

-no importa-dijo no muy convencido-tu hija es…adorable-

Forzó una sonrisa….yo también lo hice.

Escribí rápidamente un texto para Ángela y el almuerzo continuo sin distracciones.

Aunque yo estaba totalmente absuelta en la conversación con mi hija en vez de prestarle atención a las habladurías de Mike, asentía y sonreía siempre que la conversación lo ameritaba, pero no podía esperar para llegar a la oficina, y tratar de arreglar las cosas con Ness.

Aparque el auto en mi estacionamiento, estaba muy ansiosa por llegar a mi oficina, y no entendía porque.

Por enésima vez, volví a llamar a Ángela, me empezaba a preocupar que no me contestara.

Hasta que por fin, como respuesta a mis oraciones, mi celular sonó, solo que no era Ángela.

-eh…buenas… ¿Sra. Swan...?-contesto una voz dudosa-

-si… ¿Quién pregunta?-

-soy Ben, el novio de Ángela-hablo nervioso-

-¿sucede algo?-

-pues, llamo para decirle que Ángela está en labor de parto y….la notica la impacto un poco y se desmayó…por…por eso…cuando se levantó me dijo que la llamara-

-mi tiempo es oro Sr. Ben…-

Y entonces caí en cuenta de algo importante…Renessme estaba con Ángela.

-¿Dónde está mi hija?-

-Sra. Swan, llamo para decirle que…Ángela dice que…tuvo que salir rápido al hospital y por eso no puede cuidar este día a Renessme…-

-espere… ¿Ángela no está con mi hija?

-eh…no…ella la dejo en el restaurante… ¿no está con usted?-

Desesperación, angustia…culpa

Esas tres palabras describían a la perfección mis sentimientos en esos momentos.

-voy a repetirlo Ben, ¿Dónde…esta…mi hija?-

Las palabras apenas si salían de mi boca.

Supongo que deberían ser madres para entender lo que sentía, era como si algo se desgarrara en mi pecho y retorcía mis venas y otro dolor agudo que provocaba que mis mejillas se vieran invadidas por lágrimas.

El muchacho no contesto.

Colgué, y en definitiva Ángela se iría directo a la fila de desempleados de por vida.

Maneje lo más rápido que pude y corrí hacia el restaurante, habían pasado menos de dos horas de nuestra pelea y de haberla visto.

Fui directo hasta la chica que nos recibió, saque de mi bolso una de las fotos que tenia de Renessme y se la mostré angustiada.

-sí, claro, acabo de salir-

-¿en serio? ¿Hacia dónde? ¿¡Cómo demonios se les ocurre dejar salir a una niña sola?!-

-pero no estaba sola Sra. Swan, la niña iba con su padre ¿no?-

Y aquel dolor agudo punzo tan fuerte que estalle en llanto, estaba temiendo lo peor.

Sádicos, violadores, secuestradores, todo lo peor se estaba imaginando en mi cabeza y me sentía más vulnerable que una pulga, si es que ellas pueden sentirse así.

-¿padre? ¿Qué padre? ¡Ella no tiene padre! ¡Dime ahora mismo donde está mi hija maldita!-

Tome su camisa, jalaba desesperadamente e iba a ahorcarla si en ese momento justo unas manos no hubieran sostenido mi cintura.

-¡cálmese por favor!-

-¿mami?-

Reconocí su voz, voltee rápidamente soltándome de la persona que me sostenía y fui hasta ella.

Allí estaba, mi niña, mi hija, mi Renessme, la abrace fuertemente soltando las ultimas lágrimas y dando gracias al cielo porque ella estaba a salvo.

-¡dios mío Renessme! ¡Casi me matas de un susto! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Con quién? ¿Cómo regresaste?-

Ella señalo hacia mi espalda

Mi mirada siguió su dedo y lo vi.

La foto del perfil estaba en carne y hueso, justo en frente de mí

* * *

**les gusto? recuerden que si recibo reviews subo mas rapido! ;D **

**Roceta111**


	3. 2-Sentimiento Familiar

**holap! ok, no es domingo, es Lunes y son las 2:02 am en mi pais xDD pero..subo! y eso es lo importante no? :D bueno si me preguntan porque tarde dos semanas es que siempre cuando es nueva hist le doy un plazito mas largo a ver si mas personas se interesan en la hist..jeje..no me odien! les agradezco a todooos! sus RR! **

**BellsAMCullen, lupis93, maleja twihard, Robmy, madeki. ;DD thanks!**

* * *

**CAP 2 -SENTIMIENTO FAMILIAR **

¡Maldito sentimiento!

Parecía que ese pequeño y desgraciado aguijón no se quitaría con facilidad.

Le mire, intentando concentrarme en porque estaba cerca de mi hija y las razones que había llevado su encuentro.

-mami, él es Edward y ¡me compro helado! La tía Tanya tenía razón, le gusta el helado con crema batida y cereza, ¿verdad Edward?-

Una sonrisa torcida se asomó por su rostro.

Otra vez, en definitiva tendría que ir más a menudo con mi psiquiatra, no podía sentir como si conociera a personas extrañas solo por ver y escuchar un nombre que crees conocer.

Vale, ni siquiera yo entendí lo que acabo de decir.

-¿Sra. Swan?- pregunto alzando una ceja, dando a relucir unos brillantes ojos esmeralda-mi nombre es Edward…-

-Cullen, se quién es-dije, intentando ocultar todo el embrollo que sentía por dentro-sin embargo en estos momentos solo me interesa saber, ¿Qué autoridad tiene usted para llevarse a mi hija?-

-pues, sucedió que…-

-levante mi palma-no quiero escuchar sus explicaciones, cualquier excusa barata solo me indica de su negligencia y poco conocimiento que tiene de la responsabilidad, al encontrar una niña en un restaurante una persona no se la lleva a comer helado ¿o sí? ¿Ilógico no cree? ¿Entonces en qué cabeza cabe que puede hacerlo?-

-¿me permites hablar?-

¿Me tuteo? Entrecerré mis ojos, ¿Cómo se atreve?

-¿perdón?, ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarm…-

-¡mami!-la voz de Renessme me interrumpió-

-Ness, no interrumpas-

-¡pero Edward me salvo mami!-decía jalando de mi blazer Prada-

Gire mi mirada hacia ella.

-¿Cómo?-

-sí, no encontré a Ángela y me asuste, después no te vi y empecé a llorar y entonces corrí a la calle, trate de recordar que hay que mirar a ambos lados, pero después un camionzote venia hacia mí y ¡tun! Edward me cargo y me salvo de la calle, pero me rasguñe mami ¿ves? Aquí-dijo señalando una venda que tenía en el brazo-Edward me llevo a la farmacia y me puso una bandita de ¡Dora! ¿Puedes creerlo? No tenemos de esas en la casa…pero…ah sí, y volví a llorar, pero Edward para que no llorara ¡me dio helado! ¡De chocolate! ¡Con chispas! Y después me pidió que lo llevara al último lugar en donde había estado y regresamos-

Una enorme sonrisa se apareció por su rostro.

No tuve más opción que sonreírle de vuelta, sabía que mi niña no mentiría y aunque me parecía noble la idea de que ella intentara salvar a Cullen, mi posición siempre debía mantenerla aun cuando fuera injusta.

-bien, volvamos a la oficina Renessme-

Tome la mano de mi hija y me dispuse a salir del restaurante.

Sin embargo, no me había dado cuenta que medio restaurante estaba observándome y eso incluía a cualquier periodista sediento de chismes.

Tenía apariencias que mantener.

Camine hasta él, comiéndome cada punzada que latía, saque mi bolso y escribí una cantidad admirable en mi chequera, lo firme y se lo extendí.

-gracias-

Él lo miro, como si le estuviese extendiendo un examen de matemáticas complicado.

-no es necesario-

-bufe-¿ah no? ¿Acaso no es lo que todos necesitan? Tómelo como un reconocimiento-

-no quiero que reconozcas nada, lo hice porque era lo que tenía que hacer, no porque quería algo cambio-

Fruncí el ceño, intentando analizar sus palabras.

Era alto, mi cabeza apenas llegaba a la punta de su nariz, su cabello cobrizo estaba despeinado y al mismo tiempo peinado, como si simplemente lo hiciera a propósito, tenía cejas pobladas, gruesas, nariz perfilada, una barba se asomaba a lo largo de su cara y unos labios del grosor perfecto…

Su rostro era excesivamente familiar, aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda se fijaron en los míos, tenía una mirada penetrante, aguda y…y familiar….

Familiar…familiar… ¿Dónde rayos había visto esa mirada? ¿Ese rostro?

Mordí mi labio tratando de regresar a la situación.

Y observe como sus ojos captaron mi pequeña manía.

Desvié mi mirada lo más rápido que pude, sin siquiera entender porque lo hice.

-bien, como quiera-

Me aleje de él y fui hasta mi hija, para salir de ese lugar.

….

Masajee mis sienes una vez más, se estaba haciendo imposible trabajar con tanto revoltijo interno.

Mire una vez más el ordenador y por septuagésima vez borre las palabras que estaba escribiendo.

-¿mami? ¿Sigues enojada conmigo?- pregunto mi pequeña a mi lado-

Respire intentando calmarme.

Mi pequeña Renessme era la única capaz de traerme paz.

-no, preciosa, mami no se puede enojar contigo, pero si me diste un susto tremendo-

-lo siento…-

Le apreté la nariz para que riera y una vez que su perfecta risa se escuchara, me aferre a ella con todas mis fuerzas.

-mi vida, ya lo habíamos hablado, si te separas de mami, busca primero a un policía, ¿vale? Y no llores, sabes que mamá siempre regresara por ti, asegúrate de quedarte en el mismo lugar y nunca olvides que en tu collar está el número de mamá y de tu tía Alice ¿ok?- le dije señalando el pequeño relicario que colgaba de ella-

Había mandado hacer ese relicario en oro prensado de 20 quilates, era un diminuto corazón con centro de oro blanco y un diamante en el medio. Ambas teníamos el mismo, el mío contenía una foto de nosotras juntas y el de ella además de la foto tenía una pequeña tarjetita con mi número y el de Alice, mi única y loca amiga.

-lo olvide-

-cuando nos asustamos se nos olvidan muchas cosas ¿no?-

Ella asintió con una risa, pero de pronto miro al suelo.

-¿mami? ¿Te enojaste con Edward?-

Fantástico (sarcasmo) lo que menos quería recordar

-no, fue bueno que te ayudara, sin embargo Ness, no puedes tampoco confiar en cualquiera, puede ser peligroso-

-ok…pero ¿todavía será tu asistente?-

-no lo sé…-

-¿Por qué?-

Exacto… ¿Por qué? ¿Solo porque cada vez que lo veía sentía SIAI (síndrome de insuficiencia aguijonal irritante)?

Ni siquiera puedo creer lo patética que estoy siendo por un individuo que apenas logre conocer.

Tal vez estaba siendo injusta, ridícula y me estaba comportando como una quinceañera, es decir se veía bien ¿y qué? Muchos de mis clientes eran los "top guys" de la temporada en ENews y jamás me afectaron tanto como este pelele, tenía una mirada familiar ¿y luego? ¿Acaso era importante?

Una llamada a mi puerta me interrumpió.

-¿Quién?-

-Edward Cullen-

Mis manos viajaron temblorosamente al escritorio, regando el café que apenas había tocado por todo el espacio.

Maldije en voz baja y también maldije el momento en que le dije a Tanya que él podría venir después del almuerzo.

Limpie lo más rápido que pude con unos kleenex, acomode mi cabello y mi ropa, es decir, por verme profesional obviamente.

-pase-

Entro seguro y en menos de dos segundos ya lo tenía frente a mí.

Por primera vez me sentí pequeña en mi puesto.

-siéntese-

Lo hizo y lo odie por lo tranquilo y calmado que se veía.

-Tanya me comento que obtuve el puesto-

-¿siempre habla de esa forma Sr. Cullen? ¿Tan déspota y poco importa?-

-sí, ¿por?-

Gruñí internamente

-porque este es un trabajo importante Sr. Cullen, trabajara con los mejores empresarios de Londres, los modales, la apariencia y el modo de hablar importan-conteste mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo-

Aunque sinceramente no estaba mal vestido, tenía una camisa blanca, estaba limpia, sin una sola mancha, botones de un tono transparente, perfectamente abotonados, en su cuello adornaba una corbata negra, arreglada y de igual tono que el pantalón y aun desde mi punto de distancia podía percibir su colonia, me debatía entre un Antonio Banderas o un Pacco Rabanne o tal vez imitación de alguna de las dos, pero su aroma era (_exquisito_)…es decir, aceptable.

Y de pronto la imagen de la crema batida y la cereza parpadeo en mi mente.

Sacudí mi cabeza, hoy mismo sacaría cita con mi psiquiatra.

-vale, lo hare cuando la situación lo amerite-

Estampe mis carpetas en el escritorio.

-Sr. Cullen, ¿no quiere este trabajo? Porque si no lo quiere no me importaría, puedo manejarme perfectamente sola, pero no aceptare sus groserías ni su manía de "no me importa nada" ¿comprendió?-

Sonrió, como si ni siquiera estuviese hablando en serio.

-no es que no me importe, el trabajo me parece increíble y la oportunidad que me están dando, la aprecio, es solo que no veo el punto en parecer estresado todo el día, por ropa o modales no se preocupe, se cómo comportarme si eso es lo que le preocupa-

Lo odiaba, en serio que sí, tan despreocupado, tan… (_Esa camisa blanca le queda perfecta_)…tan cómodo…tan… _(¿Cómo se verá sin ella?)_ Tan…seguro, tan… _(Tiene unos increíbles brazos_)…tan… ¡maldición!

Nuevamente mordí mi labio, se estaba haciendo realmente insoportable.

¿Qué debía hacer? Era cierto que podía manejarme sola, sin embargo con Renessme y la búsqueda de una nueva escuela, la contratación de una nueva niñera, el contrato de Mike, la reunión del viernes, demasiadas cosas y una sola yo…

No tenía opción y se sentía peor que cuando perdí en el nivel 77 de Candy Crush por no obtener los puntos.

Se sentía horrible, de eso no había duda.

-de acuerdo-suspire derrotada-confiare en su palabra Sr. Cullen-

-Edward-dijo sonriente-el Sr. Cullen era mi padre, llámame Edward-

Le mire sin entender.

-y…tu eres ¿Isabella no? ¿Isabella Swan?-

_En su voz sonó tan increíble…_

Psiquiatra, psiquiatra…necesito a mi psiquiatra.

-eh…si…-

-¡llámala Bella!-grito Renessme-

Voltee para mirarla a ella.

-Nessie, no interrumpas-

-pero mami, tu odias tu nombre y Alice siempre te dice Bella-

-Alice es mi amiga-

-pero Edward será nuestro amigo ¿verdad?-dijo mirándolo-

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en sus labios.

-nada me gustaría más…Bella…-

Maldito SIAI…

-como sea-

Me levante rápidamente, tenía que caminar, tomar aire, pensar como una adulta e ignorar ese desgraciado SIAI.

Respire hondo.

-ok, Edward, ese es tu contrato-dije señalando la carpeta amarilla sobre el escritorio-léelo, fírmalo y tráemelo lo más rápido que puedas-

Rápidamente lo firmo.

-¿no piensas leerl?-

-¿para qué? He leído muchos contratos, todos dicen lo mismo, además, creo que puedo confiar en ti ¿verdad?-

Entrecerré mis ojos.

Tenía entendido que la mayoría de mis empleados querían lamer "popo" del zapato de alguien en la calle antes de siquiera acercarse a mí y el individuo principal causante del SIAI ¿podía confiar en mí?

Esto tenía que ser un truco y era muy estúpido si creía que podía engañarme.

-bueno, como quieras-

Vi como su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente.

Aquel gesto delato sus intenciones.

Conocía de eso, y estaba cansada de caer en las redes de hombres idiotas, los cuales solo me veían como "la pobre madre soltera".

Eran patéticos.

-supongo que puedes tomar el escritorio de Ángela, y como primera tarea, necesito que me consigas una lista de todos los preescolares de la zona y que sea rápido-

-¡no! ¡No quiero ir a la escuela!-grito Renessme-

Fui hasta ella y me agache a su altura.

-¿y cómo pretendes ser como mami si no estudias a ver?-

-pero estudiar es aburrido…además…no le agrado a nadie nunca-

-¿no? ¿Pero cómo es posible? Si tú eres tan hermosa y linda, ¿A quién no le agradas eh? ¿A quién? Nadie puede tratar mal a mi princesa-respondí poniendo mi nariz contra la suya-

Era cierto que su conducta era pésima, pero sin importar que, no podía permitir que se metieran con ella.

Ella comenzó a reírse, yo lo hice conjunto a ella.

Renessme era todo lo que tenía, podía ser cruel, insensible y probablemente en estos momentos portadora del SIAI, sin embargo, nada, pero nada, podía hacer que olvidara que tenía una niña por la que velar.

-tesoro, tienes que ir a la escuela, ¿de acuerdo? Y por favor Renessme Carlie, esta vez, compórtate-

-¿puedo elegir mi escuela?-

-claro que puedes-

Él se acercó a ella y su cuerpo tomo la misma altura que tenía Renessme.

-sería bueno que alguien me dijera cuales escuelas tienen los mejores parques para el recreo-

No dije nada y Edward me miro en busca de aprobación.

-ya que, puedes hacerlo-

-¡sii!-aplaudió feliz- gracias mami-

Sus ojos me miraron y al mismo instante el rostro de Edward también me observo.

Y al ver aquellas dos miradas juntas, comprendí.

Aquel sentimiento familiar…

Renessme era idéntica a Edward.

* * *

**O.O que pasara ahora? **

**nos vemos el prox dom! y por ahi mismo subire en las otras hist...si mi cabeza lo logra xD**

**los kiere...**

**Roceta111**


End file.
